supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20140824231301
Bridget lehnte sich an das Holzgeländer. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie im Spätherbst am selben Geländer gelehnt hatte, jedoch im Stehen, nicht, wie jetzt, im Sitzen. Das Holz war ein wenig warm, es war noch völlig unbehandelt. Sie war mit ihrer Hand andächtig die Strukturen nachgefahren. Jason war hinter ihr erschienen, hatte die Hände um ihre Hüften gelegt und ihr ins Ohr gepustet. Sie hatte sich erschrocken und hatte ihn aus Versehen ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er hatte einfach völlig verwirrt dagesessen und sich die blutende Nase gehalten. Dann hatte er angefangen zu lachen und die Jägerin zu sich heruntergezogen. Er hatte sie im Arm gehalten und sie hatten sich die Wolken angesehen. Sie musste sich nicht einmal schuldig fühlen, weil sie ihn geschlagen hatte. Bridget blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihr in die Augen getreten waren und starrte nun den Sternenhimmel an. Und dann begann sie flüsternd zu reden. "H-hallo? Ich weiß, das da oben jemand ist, i-ich hätte ein paar Sachen, die ich loswerden will. Das geht doch, oder? Ich meine, wenn es euch stören würde, warum würdet ihr Gebete dann unterstützen durch diesen ganzen Kram mit Kirchen und so? Naja, egal. Ich weiß nicht, warum man zugelassen hat, das mir meine Mutter genommen wurde, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Am Tod meines Vaters und meiner Schwester bin ich selber Schuld, das begreife ich durchaus, aber wieso musste Cas sterben? Warum hat keiner etwas unternommen? Wieso wusste keiner, dass das passieren würde? Oder Atropos? Warum hatte keiner eine Ahnung von Lachesis fiesen Machenschaften? Wenn sich irgendjemand die Mühe gemacht hat, einmal unser Gedächtnis zu löschen, warum sind wir euch ansonsten so egal? Wie konntet ihr Bonnies Tod zulassen? Oder Azraels? Wieso habt ihr nicht eingegriffen, bevor Connor in den Käfig ist? Warum habt ihr Dray zu diesem verfickten Clan gehen lassen? Warum habt... Warum habt ihr nichts für Mei tun können, als sie sich verändert hat? Warum ist es doch passiert, das wir uns wiedergetroffen haben?" Natürlich kam keine Antwort. Aber Bridget hatte auch keine Antwort erwartet, sie redete einfach weiter. "Wieso habt ihr uns diese ganze Scheiße durchmachen lassen? Weil ihr euch die Hände nicht selber schmutzig machen wolltet? Warum habt ihr zugelassen, dass Mei mich foltert? Weil es sich so verdammt toll anfühlt, oder was? Denkt ihr, das stärkt den Charakter?! Denkt ihr, das war nötig? Warum habt ihr es nicht verhindert, dass ich in Lachesis Dienst trete? Warum habt ihr nicht verhindert, dass ich Jason jemals treffe?! Er wäre sicher nicht gestorben, hätten wir uns nie getroffen! Warum habt ihr gegen all das nie etwas unternommen? Warum tut ihr uns das an? Warum, ich hab gefragt, warum!", den letzten Satz schrie sie innerlich, auch wenn sich ihr Tonfall kaum veränderte. "Ihr habt nicht einmal den Mut, hier aufzutauchen und zu antworten.", murmelte Bridget und senkte den Kopf. TIME, BITCHES! * "Lass mich, ich hab da jetzt keine Lust drauf." "B, komm schon'. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint! Jetzt sei nicht gleich sauer!" "Jason, lass mich in Ruhe!", fuhr die Jägerin den Jäger an. '' ''Dann stapfte sie wütend voraus und ignorierte ihn auf dem kompletten Heimweg. Auch zu Hause angekommen, sagte sie kein Wort. '' ''Sie ließ ihn stehen und weigerte sich auch, zum Essen zu kommen. Er musste sie wirklich verletzt haben. '' ''Jason passte seine Freundin im Wohnzimmer ab. Sie saß auf dem Sofa im Schneidersitz und summte ein Lied, während sie las. Er zog ihr das Buch weg und setzte sich, seine Gitarre im Arm, ''neben sie. '' "Was soll das werden?", fragte sie genervt. Jason schlug das F mehrmals an. Dann folgte ein C. Ein G und ein A moll. Er brauchte noch nicht einmal anfangen zu singen, da wusste Bridget, um welches Lied es sich handelte. '' ''"Sing es. Bitte.", flüsterte Jason und spielte die Noten erneut, "Du weißt, wenn ich singe, steht die Polizei auf der Matte, weil sie denken, wir quälen Tiere." Gegen ihren Willen, musste Bridget lachen. "Du kannst mir gar nicht böse sein." Die Jägerin drehte Jason den Rücken zu. "Well you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her, when you let her go.", sang Jason. Es klang gar nicht schlecht, er behauptete bloß immer, er könne nicht singen, damit Bridget mit ihm sang. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missing home Only know you love her when you let her go And you let her go." "Bitte. Eine Strophe. Nur für mich.", bat der Jäger und spielte mit einer Strähne von Bridgets Haar. Sie hatte ihm noch immer den Rücken zugekehrt, aber er hörte ihre Stimme leise und spielte weiter. "Staring at the bottom of your glass Hoping one day you'll make a dream last But dreams come slow and they go so fast You see her when you close your eyes Maybe one day you'll understand why Everything you touch surely dies..." Sie sangen den Refrain zusammen und die nächste Strophe ließ Jason Bridget wieder alleine singen. Er wusste, wie viel ihr diese Worte bedeuteten und wusste, wie sie sich dabei fühlte, er wusste bloß nicht wieso, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Es gab einfach Dinge, die waren wie sie waren, dann sollte man sie einfach so akzeptieren. Und Bridget war ein Mensch, auf den das in vielerlei Hinsicht zutraf, auch wenn sie selbst kein Verfechter von Jasons Grundsatz war. "Staring at the ceiling in the dark Same old empty feeling in your heart 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast Well you see her when you fall asleep But never to touch and never to keep 'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep." Die letzten drei Wiederholungen des Refrains sangen sie erneut zusammen und als Jason das letzte G ausklingen ließ, verstummte gerade der letzte Ton von "And you let her go.", in Jasons tieferer und Bridgets höherer Tonlage. Jason legte die Gitarre zur Seite und zog die Jägerin an sich. "Es tut mir so Leid...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wieso ich sauer war... Ich wollte nur konsequent sein... Entschuldige." Und als Jason Bridgets zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte er nicht anders, als zu lachen. * "Ich vermisse ihn. Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, ihn zurückzuholen, ich würde es tun. Koste es, was es wolle.", fügte Bridget an den Nachthimmel gewandt hinzu, "Ich würde alles tun."